This application relates to a suspension for an axle wherein a plurality of arms are pivotally connected to a vehicle frame, and rigidly connected to the axle.
Heavy vehicles, such as trucks, typically have an axle extending between opposed wheels, and connected to a vehicle frame through a suspension. The suspension must provide support between the axle and the vehicle, and must withstand a large number of forces.
One challenge with the design of modern heavy vehicle suspensions is that the brake torques on the axles are increasing. Federal regulations may be imposed which mandate increased brake torques to improve stopping distances. With this increase in brake torque on the axles, the suspensions that are utilized to mount the axles will need to be compatible with the higher brake torques. Current suspension design may not perform ideally during moderate to heavy braking efforts of a larger vehicle brake. A known suspension design, referred to as a “multi-link,” may be able to better withstand the higher braking forces. This design includes a number of links pivotally connected to both the axle and the vehicle frame. However, these pivotal connections increase the cost of the associated suspension due to additional bushings and connection points that are required. Further, this multi-link system is typically an air suspension that adds complexity, and which has additional cost associated with air springs and related connecting components.